Chloe Effed Up
by BeChloeIsLegit
Summary: Don't hate me, but most stories seem to have Beca screwing up her relationship with Chloe. What if Chloe is the one who messes up? I really do love Chloe, but sometimes you just have to go against the norm. Hope you enjoy. Originally written as a one-shot but could become a multi-chapter if there is any interest in it continuing. UPDATE: Now a multi-chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't hate me, but a large percentage of stories seem to have Beca screwing up her relationship with Chloe. What if Chloe is the one who messes up? I love Chloe, I really do, but sometimes you just have to against the norm. Hope you enjoy. I don't own "Pitch Perfect" or its characters. Endgame uncertain.**

Beca stormed through the mass of bodies trying to make her way out of the club. Stacie was pouring the champagne to celebrate, when Amy started yelling, "Hey, Shawshank! Where are you going?"

Stacie looked up and saw Beca just as she was heading out the door. "What the hell?," she said, looking at Amy.

"This doesn't look good," Amy said as she grabbed Stacie and headed for the door. They hurried outside and looked for the brunette but didn't see her.

"What the hell happened? When she came in she was all smiles and had a sparkle in her eye!," Stacie asked.

"I don't know but I've never seen that look on her face before. From where I was standing she looked broken," said Amy.

"We have to find Chloe. God, it will kill Beca if she said no." Stacie said.

She and Amy spent the next 20 minutes looking for Chloe. They finally found her coming away from the ladies room.

Stacie grabbed Chloe by the arm and dragged her outside where it was quieter. "What the hell did you say to Beca?," Stacie asked her.

"What are you talking about?," Chloe said.

"She came in looking for you. Ten minutes later, she went storming out of looking madder than hell," Amy said.

"Be- Beca was here?," Chloe said turning pale.

"Yeah," Stacie said. "She wanted to surprise you."

Chloe started breathing hard, tears pouring down her face. "No, no, no, no. . ." was all she said.

"Chloe? Are you okay? What happened between you two?" Stacie asked.

"I need to find Beca. I need to find her NOW!," Chloe was screaming.

"Okay. We'll find her. Amy go get the car," Stacie said. Amy hurried away to do as told.

Chloe paced back and forth, trying to breathe. She had a tightness in her chest and her breathing was becoming hard and rapid.

Stacie was worried so she called Aubrey. Aubrey picked up her phone and said "Hello?"

"Aubrey, something's happened. Beca came to the club and a few minutes later stormed out. We found Chloe and told her and now she's crying and her breathing is hard and fast. We're coming to yours," Stacie explained quickly. "We'll be there in 15." She hung up, not waiting for a reply.

Amy parked the card and helped Stacie get a distraught Chloe to her and Aubrey's apartment. By this time Chloe was having a full blown panic attack. Aubrey was waiting for them and helped Chloe into the bathroom to try and calm her down. "Come on, Chlo. Breathe in, breathe out," Aubrey said. "Just like this, in (inhales), out (exhales)".

It took a couple of minutes but Chloe was finally breathing better. She was sobbing and tears were streaming down her face. She kept repeating, "She saw. She saw."

"Who saw what, Chlo?," Aubrey asked. "Did Beca see something? What did she see?"

Chloe couldn't speak from the sobbing. Aubrey just held her.

Stacie and Amy stood at the door to the bathroom. "Should we go looking for Beca?," Stacie asked.

Chloe screamed, "No, no, no! She hates me. She's going to leave me! Why am I such a fuckup?"

"Chloe, what happened?," Amy asked. "Did you tell her "no"?"

Chloe just looked at Amy, not really seeing her through her tears. "Wh- what do you m-m-mean?"

"When she proposed to you. Did you tell her no? Is that why she stormed out of there?" Amy asked.

At this point, everything was too much for Chloe and she fainted.

Stacie helped Aubrey get Chloe into her bed. "We'd better find the hobbit and find out what the hell is going on," Aubrey said.

"Amy and I have both tried calling and texting her, but she hasn't responded," Stacie said. "We'll check out the places she could be and check back as much as possible."

"Okay. I'll stay here with Chloe. I'm sure Beca will come here when she calms down," Aubrey said.

Stacie and Amy searched for Beca for several hours. They returned to Aubrey's and found her and Chloe on the sofa. Aubrey was sitting straight and had an angry look on her face. Chloe sat on the other end with her head in her hands, tears falling rapidly, just staring at the floor.

"Any luck?," Aubrey asked. Chloe looked up and then returned to staring at the floor.

"No. We searched everywhere. We even went to her dad's place. She won't be found until she wants to be," Stacie said.

"You two need to sit down. Chloe has something to tell you both," Aubrey said.

The two girls sit down. Chloe doesn't look at either of them. She clears her throat and wipes fresh tears from her face.

"I, um, I think," Chloe started and stopped. She clears her throat again. "I think Beca may have seen me having sex with Tom in the club."

"What!?" yelled both Stacie and Amy standing up.

Chloe still couldn't look at them. She wiped more tears and cleared her throat again. She started to speak again, but couldn't. _SLAP!_ Chloe jerked back and put her hand to her face and looked up. No one was more shocked than Chloe that Amy was the one who slapped her.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? She was going to propose to you! She had spent the last week trying to get everything set up for the two of you to have a future together," Amy screamed at Chloe.

Stacie and Aubrey had to physically restrain Amy from going after Chloe again. Chloe held a hand against her face but still did not look at them.

Chloe's voice sounded small as she whispered, "She has cancelled and blown off dates and getting together with me all week. She crawls into bed at all hours of the night, too tired for sex, and then she's gone again when I wake up. It felt like she was pushing me away like she did before and I thought she was going to leave me again. I got drunk, very drunk! Tom was there, she wasn't."

"That's not a good enough reason to cheat on her!," Amy spat out angrily.

"I know that!," Chloe yelled.

Amy flopped back down in the chair. Once they were sure that Amy wasn't going to go after Chloe again, Aubrey and Stacie took their seats.

Stacie looked at the redhead with tears in her eyes, and said, "You fucked up more than you know, Chloe. The reason she has been getting home so late and leaving early was because, once you told her you were going to do your internship at LA Medical Center, she started negotiating a contract to be a music producer for Residual Heat in LA. She told me she was able to secure a guaranteed 2-year contract with a yearly 6 figure salary, plus bonuses. They also gave her a house, rent free, that was midway between the Medical Center and the studio for you guys to live for the duration of her contract. She figured you could buy your own place once you got married. And she was working with a jeweler to design your engagement ring. She wanted to get everything done before we all graduated. Everything, including the ring, was finalized today."

Chloe's tears fell faster and she was sobbing so hard the entire sofa was shaking. Aubrey slid over and held her best friend.

They really needed to find Beca to make sure she was alright.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! I was not expecting the response that I got to this. I kind of feel bad because everybody is hating on Chloe and no one wants to see her and Beca back together and I am a diehard BeChloe shipper and absolute love Chloe in the movies. Almost all said they wanted more with various endgames suggested. All wanted Chloe to have to work HARD to prove she really loves Beca.**

 **I've decided to write the days before the day "Chloe effed up" and continue with the days after the day "Chloe effed up."** **I am posting Chapters 2-5 (what can I say, I started writing and just kept going); would love to know what you think.**

 **I don't have an endgame in mind quite yet, but I am continuing the story so here goes nothing. . .**

 _Sunday - 5 Days Before Chloe Effed Up_

Beca knocked on the door. Aubrey answered, "Chloe's not here. She's at her study group's end of year party," she told Beca.

"I know," said the brunette. "I wanted to talk to you."

Aubrey stepped aside and waved Beca. "What can I do for you?", she asked.

"Graduation is coming up and I'm leaving for LA. I know that Chloe is heading to LA Medical Center to start her internship. We've already talked about moving in together and have been looking for a place. I want to propose to her at the Bellas graduation party and I need your help," Beca got out all in one breath.

"Wow! I don't think I've ever heard you make a speech that long, ever," Aubrey said with a chuckle.

Beca just rolled her eyes and said, "Will you help me?"

"I will, but I think we'll need to get Stacie and Fat Amy involved," Aubrey said.

"Okay. Chloe's party will end soon so do you think we can meet up with Stacie and Amy at the diner and start making a plan? It's already Sunday and we really need to get started", Beca asked.

"Why did you wait until now to ask for help? You know what? Never mind. It's you," Aubrey said. "I'll text the girls and tell them to meet us the diner in 15 minutes. I'll tell them it's a bechloe emergency to guarantee they will be there," Aubrey said. She got her phone and sent off the text. "Let's go," she said, grabbing her jacket and heading for the door.

Fat Amy and Stacie got to the diner before Beca and Aubrey and grabbed a table.

"So, what's the bechloe emergency?," asked Amy. "And it should be bhloe."

"Give it up already. It will never be bhloe," said a frustrated Stacie. "So, yeah, what's the emergency? Did you screw up again, Beca?"

"What? Dude? No. I want to, um, askchloetomarryme," Beca said.

"Say what now?," asked Amy.

Aubrey chuckled and said, "Beca wants to propose."

Amy and Stacie squealed. "I knew Beca would be the one to propose," they both said at the same time.

Beca's face turned bright red and said, "I need your help to pull it off. I want to propose at the Bellas graduation party this coming Friday at Club Max. I think it would be romantic since that's where we had our first real kiss. What do you think?"

"That doesn't give us much time. That's only 5 days away," Amy said.

"I know, but I want to do it before we leave for LA. I need to have everything taken care of at the club and then I thought we could move the party to Aubrey and Chloe's to celebrate. That's what we did after our first kiss at the club, so, I thought we could recreate it a little," Beca said. "I will be really busy all week. Residual Heat wants to hire me as a producer at their LA studio and I have to find a lawyer and will be spending a lot of time negotiating my contract. I guess what I'm trying to say, is that I will need you all to handle the planning while I'm busy with the contract stuff. I know it's a lot to ask-"

"Nonsense," Stacie interrupted. "Consider it done. Right, girls?"

"Absolutely!," said Aubrey.

"Count on us!," said Amy.

Beca sat back with a smile. This was going to be awesome, aca-awesome.

Beca's phone rang; it was a call from Chloe. Beca panicked a little but tried to play it cool.

 _Beca - "Hey!"_

 _Chloe - "Hey, Becs. There wasn't much in the way of food at the party and I'm starving. Want to meet at the diner for dinner?"_

 _Beca - "Can't. I, uh, have a meeting and, um, probably won't be done until late."_

 _Chloe - "Okay. Text me when you're done."_

 _Beca - "Okay. Bye."_

 _Chloe - "Bye. Love you!"_

Beca had hung up, not hearing Chloe's 'love you.' She turned off her phone and looked at the girls. "Oh my God! I'm freaking out already and we just started the planning. I'm sure she knows something is up. I'm going to have to try and avoid Chloe most of the week or I'm going to break down and tell her," she said anxiously.

"Beca, you're going to have to take it easy or Chloe is going to know something is up. And avoiding her is going to raise some suspicions," Aubrey told her.

"I know," Beca said. "It's just so hard not to spill my guts when she gives me that Beale pout." Beca groaned and dropped her head onto the table.

The girls just laughed. They all knew how true that was.

They spent another hour making plans and dividing the various chores between Aubrey, Stacie, and Amy. Beca agreed to the final plan and told the girls, "Don't worry about the cost of anything. Just let me know what you need and I'll make sure you it's covered."

Meanwhile, on the other side of campus, Chloe checked her phone again furrowing her brow. This must be a really important meeting because she always calls me "babe" and responds with a "love you, too." Something's up and I'm going to find out what it is.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Meanwhile, on the other side of campus, Chloe checked her phone again furrowing her brow. This must be a really important meeting because she always calls me "babe" and responds with a "love you, too." Something's up and I'm going to find out what it is.**_

 _Tuesday - 3 Days Before Chloe Effed Up_

Beca and the girls had been busy on Monday. Stacie talked to the owners of the club about adding the special occasion of the proposal to the Bellas graduation party. Amy was of course in charge of the liquor for the "after" party at Aubrey and Chloe's. Because, who else but Amy would be in charge of the alcohol. Aubrey took care of getting food and decorations for the "after party" as well. She also "supervised" Stacie and Amy to make sure they were doing what they were supposed to.

Beca spent all day on Monday researching different lawyers to help negotiate her contract with Residual Heat. She had meetings scheduled throughout the day and was waiting to meet with Herman Dixon, a contract lawyer. Beca's leg was bouncing as she nervously waited to see Mr. Dixon. She knew what she wanted to get out of the contract but was also willing to hear any ideas he had.

"Mr. Dixon will see you now," the receptionist told Beca. "Please follow me."

Beca got up and followed the receptionist into a very large, very posh looking office. She was wondering if this was going to cost more than she had anticipated.

"Miss Mitchel, I'm Herman Dixon," the lawyer said shaking Beca's hand. "Please have a seat. Would you like something to drink?"

"No thank you. I'm good," Beca replied.

He turned to the receptionist and said, "Thank you, Carol. That will be all."

The receptionist, Carol, left and closed the door behind her.

"So, what brings you here today, Miss Mitchell?", the lawyer asked as he sat behind his desk.

"Beca. Please call me, Beca," Beca said. "I'm getting ready to go into contract negotiations with Residual Heat to become a music producer. I just need to make sure that I don't get screwed over."

"Okay, Beca. I can help you with that. Do you have a starting standard contract to review? We can look it over and make suggested changes. They will counter that and then the negotiations will really start."

"I do have the standard contract they said that all new producers start with. I'm not going to lie to you Mr. Dixon, but I'm not sure I can afford you." Beca said.

Mr. Dixon chuckled and said, "Don't worry about that. I will ask for a substantial signing bonus and will take a chunk of that as my payment. So, you are not obligated to pay much unless we get you that signing bonus. And trust me, we always get a signing bonus. How else do you think we stay in business?"

Beca looked relieved. That actually made sense. "Sounds good. Here's the standard contract they gave me to look over. I have a few things I'd like to have added if that's okay." She handed the contract to the lawyer and sat back.

"Let me take a look at it confer with one of our other lawyers. Can you come back this afternoon at," he paused and looked at his calendar, "2:00? We should be able to give you some incentives to ask for. Mind you, you won't get everything we ask for, but we'll make it worth your while."

"Great. Looks like you're hired. I'll see you back here at 2:00 this afternoon," Beca said getting up. She shook Mr. Dixon's hand and left his office.

"What am I going to do for the next 4 hours," Beca thought. She decided to call Aubrey to check to see how things were going. "Aubrey Posen, how may I help you?," Aubrey said as she answered the phone.

"You do have caller ID, don't you? Why must answer so formally every time?," Beca teased.

"Look, hobbit, I don't have time for this. What do you want?," Aubrey said brusquely.

"Oooh, is that Beca? Why is she calling you?," Chloe asked.

"Shit," said Beca. "Tell her I think I left my jacket there."

"Yes, Chloe, it's Beca. She's calling to ask if she left her jacket here. I don't know why she called me instead of you," Aubrey told Chloe.

"Can I talk to her?," asked Chloe.

"NO!," Beca said panicking.

"No, sorry, Beca, I don't think you left your jacket here. Beca? Hello?," Aubrey said. "I lost her. Sorry, Chlo. Maybe you should try and call her back."

Beca looked at her phone confused. She realized that maybe Aubrey was pretending like she had lost the signal or something. She turned off her phone in case Chloe tried to call her. "I am not going to make it until Friday," she thought,

Chloe was disappointed but tried to call Beca and it instantly went to voice mail. "I guess she needs to charge her phone. I'm haven't seen or spoken to her for three days. I wonder if she's stressed out? But she usually talks to me about things," Chloe thought getting a bit anxious.

"Hey, Aubs, have you seen or talked to Beca since Sunday?," Chloe asked. "I mean besides the call just now."

"Um, yeah. Now that you mention it I did talk to her on Sunday. But haven't seen her." Aubrey said. She was hesitant to say anything for fear of giving anything about the proposal away.

"Huh. I'm getting worried. I haven't really seen or spoken to her since early Sunday," said Chloe. "She hasn't been returning my calls and her texts are just one word responses. Do you think something's going on with her? I mean, we haven't had sex in over a week and that hasn't happened in the entire 3 years we've been together."

"First off, ew, I don't need to know anything about your and the hobbit's sex life," Aubrey said crinkling her nose. "And two, it's almost graduation, so everyone has something going on with them."

Aubrey was getting concerned. Chloe was starting to get suspicious and worried. And when Chloe worries, especially if it's about Beca, she is like a dog with a bone.

"I guess," Chloe said. Chloe was getting extremely worried so she sent a text to Beca _. "Hey, babe. I'm feeling lonely and horny. Come by tonight and I'll let you do whatever you want to me._ " Chloe smiled and thought, "She always shows up if specifically tell her I'm horny. We'll take care of the sexy business tonight and I'll get to the bottom of what's going on tomorrow."

Aubrey sent her own text to Beca. _"Chloe is getting suspicious. Call her back or text her like normal. And, I can't believe I'm saying this, sex up your girlfriend."_

Beca turned her phone back on so she could call Stacie. Stacie would know how everything was going with the planning. She immediately saw both texts. "Oh, God!", she moaned. "I'll just text Chloe and just tell I'm working in the studio and will probably crash at the Bellas House because it will be too late to come by." She sent the text and then called Stacie.

"Hey, Beca! What's up?," Stacie asked.

"Hey, Stace. Just calling to see how the plans are coming along," Beca responded.

"Everything is falling into place. How are things on your end?" Stacie asked.

"Things are good. I have an appointment with a lawyer this afternoon and should be able to sign my contract by Friday," said Beca. "And I didn't tell anyone but I worked with a jeweler and designed Chloe's engagement ring myself. I can pick that up on Friday. Things are just finally going so well for me."

"Wow, that's awesome, Becs," said Stacie. "I can't wait to see the ring!"

"You'll see it after I give it to Chloe," Beca said. "Also, I'm just little bit panicked. Chloe is getting suspicious. I've been able to avoid seeing her or talking to her on the phone, but I think that is creating more anxiety for both of us. I don't know what to do about it."

"Just play it cool, Becs," said Stacie. "Call her from the studio so she can tell you really are working. Or make sure you stop by when it's bed time and cuddle with her. Everyone knows that's one of her favorite things to do."

"Okay, I'll try," said Beca. "I just want this to be a surprise because I know she is not expecting it. I don't want to give it away until I'm down on one knee with ring in hand."

"You got it bad, girl!", Stacie chuckled. "Don't worry. It's going to be just fine. The Bellas have your back!"

"Thanks, Stacie. I'll talk to you later," Beca said and hung up.

She noticed another text from Chloe. She was not happy, so Beca texted her back apologizing and saying she would come by, no matter the time so they could at least cuddle. Chloe immediately texted back with smiley faces and clapping emojis. "That girl is going to be the death of me," Beca thought and chuckled.

Beca's meeting with Herman, as he asked to be called, went surprisingly well. They put together a list of a few incentives and changes to the standard contract. After dotting all the "I"s and crossing all the "T"s, the contract was messengered to Residual Heat with a request to have a counter offer within 24 hours. Now Beca just has to sit and wait until tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thursday - 1 Day Before Chloe Effed Up_

Beca can't believe that Residual Heat has agreed to pay her a yearly 6-figure salary, guaranteed for 2 years. She also will get a huge signing bonus (she didn't know that was even a real thing), and she and Chloe can stay in a house that the studio owned for the duration of her 2-year contract. Although, with the money she's making, they'll be able to buy their own house with the first year.

Mr. Dixon and his firm really came through for her. She would be getting a really nice chunk of her signing bonus, which will pay for Chloe's engagement ring. Things were really coming together for her.

She would be more excited if it weren't for the fact that she and Chloe had a blowout yesterday morning.

 _ **Flashback to Wednesday Morning**_

 _Beca slowly eased herself off the bed trying not to disturb Chloe. She had arrived at Chloe's at 2:00 this morning. She thought that would be a good time to show up because Chloe would be asleep and would just cuddle up with Beca and go back to sleep if Beca happened to wake her up. Now she was trying to get out of there before Chloe woke up so she wouldn't have to face any questions she knew Chloe would ask._

 _Unfortunately, Chloe did wake up. "Where do you think you're going?" Chloe asked as Beca was just getting to the door._

 _"I have a really early meeting at the studio. Sorry I woke you. I'll call you later. Love you. Bye," Beca said quickly._

 _"Oh no you don't, Rebecca Anne Mitchell," Chloe said quietly._

 _Beca knew she was in trouble by the way Chloe full named her. "I'm sorry, Chlo, but I really need to go. I'm trying to get a permanent job with Residual Heat and need to show them I'm a team player," Beca said. "We'll talk later. I promise."_

 _She walked over to give her girlfriend a quick kiss. Chloe had other ideas; she grabbed Beca and kissed her hard, with as much passion as she could. Beca pulled away and said, "I can't right now. I really have to go." Beca knew that was a bad move._

 _"So, work is more important than me? Than us?," Chloe said. "If you walk out that door, don't bother coming back!"_

 _Beca looked at Chloe. Beca was angry now; she did not like ultimatums. She also knew that she was going to have to handle this delicately._

 _"Chloe. I love you. I have to leave. I don't believe you meant what you just said, so I'm going to go now and we'll talk later when we've had a chance to calm down." Beca said trying to reassure Chloe, as well as herself, that everything would be fine._

 _Beca left. Chloe threw herself on her bed and cried. The way things had bee between the lately, she wasn't sure that Beca was really going to come back._

 _Back to the Thursday_

Beca hadn't spoken to Chloe since she left her yesterday morning. She had met with her lawyer and also with the jeweler to make sure everything was moving along. She knew she would have to talk to her before tomorrow, but wasn't sure what to say. She called Stacie.

"Beca?", Stacie said answering. "Where are you? Aubrey is having a fit. Chloe is beside herself thinking that you left her and you weren't coming back this time. What the hell?"

"Sorry, Stace. I just don't know what to say to her without telling her everything I'm doing. I'll send her a text and try to explain that things will be clearer tomorrow. I know she'll have a lot of questions, but she'll just have to wait.' Beca said. She was tired. Tired of all the meetings and negotiations. Tired of avoiding Chloe and not really talking to her. She was just tired.

"Becs. You know we're here for you, right? Maybe you can tell her about the contract with Residual Heat. Explain to her how you had to get a lawyer and you've been in negotiations. That won't spoil the main surprise." Stacie suggested.

Beca listened and thought maybe Stacie was right. It would help get Chloe off her back and things back to semi-normal.

"I'll think about it, Stacie. I do have some work I need to get done in the studio tonight, so I may just Chloe a quick text and hope that eases her worries. You're not going to believe what my lawyer negotiated for me in my contract," Beca said. She told Stacie about everything. The signing bonus, the salary, and the house.

"Holy Shit, Beca,!" Stacie said excitedly. "They must want you bad!"

"Well, I am the shit!" Beca said.

Stacie laughed and said, "Yes, you are!"

"So how plans for "Operation Bechloe Engagement Surprise" coming?", Beca asked

"Everything is all set. All we have to do now is wait until tomorrow night and this will all have been worth it," Stacie said.

"That's good to hear," Beca said. She was quiet for a moment and the told Stacie, "I still kind of want to tell Chloe everything at once tomorrow night, but I'll think about what you said about telling her about my contract. Maybe tonight. Thanks for everything, Stace. You're the best! I'll talk to you later," Beca said and hung up.

Stacie laid her phone on her desk. Chloe had better appreciate all this. Beca is working her butt off to give them a good life. I wish I could find someone to do something like this for me.

Beca thought, "I'm really going to have to figure out a way to thank Stacie. Aubrey is usually with Chloe so Stacie has been my voice of reason. She is always ready to help talk me down when I call."

Beca went to the studio and immediately started working. She was so engrossed in her work that she forgot to text or call Chloe. She didn't leave the studio until almost 3:00 am. She headed to her room and fell into bed practically asleep before her body hit the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

_Friday - The Day Chloe Effed Up_

Beca stretched and rolled over to check the time. It was 11:00 am. "Holy shit!" she exclaimed. "I was supposed to pick up the ring like, right now."

She found her phone and called the jeweler. She apologized and told them she'd be there in an hour. She jumped in the shower and threw on some clothes. She looked for what she needed for the club that night and gathered everything up. She ran out to her car and, threw her stuff in the back seat, and hurried off to the jewelers.

Chloe still hadn't heard anything from Beca since she told Beca not to come back if she walked out the door. Beca has left her before but she always came back or texted or called when she cooled off. She wasn't sure what to think this time.

She heard Aubrey come into the apartment and went out to greet her. "Hey, Brey!" she greeted Aubrey. "Have you heard from Beca? Has anyone heard from Beca?" she asked quietly.

"I think Stacie talked to her and she was working in the studio," Aubrey told Chloe. "Beca hasn't called you or anything?", she asked knowing by the way Chloe was acting that she hadn't.

"No," was all Chloe said before she started crying. Aubrey rushed over to her and thought "I know Beca is trying to surprise Chloe, but I'm going to kill that hobbit if she doesn't fix this before tonight."

Meanwhile, Beca gets to the jewelry store to pick up the ring. She had to wait until they cleaned it and brought her into a back room to look at it and approve it. She looked it over and it was exactly what she wanted - a titanium band with a blue sapphire (that matched Chloe's eyes) in the center and two diamonds on both sides. She double checked the inscription she had them add to the ring and it was perfect.

Beca rushed out of the jewelry store and headed for her lawyer's office. They were going to go off together to Residual Heat to sign the contract. Her lawyers wanted to grab lunch before they went, so they headed out. She shot off a quick text to Aubrey, Stacie, and Amy saying she'd be at the club by 10:00 and to make sure Chloe was there. She would text Stacie when she was close since she knew Amy never bothers with her phone once she was in club mode, and Aubrey was going to come later after she set up the apartment for the "after party."

After Beca and her lawyers finished lunch, they headed to the Residual Heat studios. She told them she would drive herself because she had somewhere to be after. The arrived at studio a few minutes before there 4:30 appointment and were escorted into the main conference room. There were several Residual Heat bigwigs and lawyers for both sides. They spent over 90 minutes going through the contract and asking and answering questions.

She thought they were ready to sign but first the press was let in. This was a bigger deal than Beca could have imagined. After several "welcome aboard" and "glad to have you" speeches, it was time to sign the contract. She had to hold a pose like she was signing for what seemed like hours so the photographers could get pictures of her signing. She finally got to actually sign the contract and had to go through the same thing while 3 of the Residual Heat executives "signed" the contract. Beca realized that it was already 8:00 and they were expecting her to attend the "signing party" the studio was throwing in her honor. She had to stay.

She figured she could stay for 1 hour; change into her club outfit before she left, to save some time, and still make the 45 minute drive to the club and not be very late. The theory was good, the execution not so good.

The actual signing party didn't start until 8:30 and she didn't get a chance to get away until about 9:45. She texted Stacie that she was going to be late and to let everyone know that she hoped to be there by 11:00.

She got her clothes and found a ladies room to change in. She hurriedly did her hair and makeup but it was already 10:15. She ran to her car and drove off to the club thinking she could still make it by 11:00. Luck was not on her side. She had been driving for about 30 minutes when got a flat. Thirty minutes later she got her changed, thank you kind stranger, she was already 15 minutes late and still had at least a 15 minute drive to the club.

She texted Stacie again and told her what had happened. Stacie texted back that everyone was having a good time, including Chloe, and they would see her when she got there.

She, of course, hit traffic and finally made it to the club at 11:45. She parked and texted Stacie that she was there. She entered the club and found Stacie. "Beca," she yelled. "You finally made it. I think you're going to have your hands full with your ginger tonight. She is totally, and I mean totally, shitfaced."

Beca laughed and said, "That's okay. I think I can handle her. Do you know where she is?"

"No. But the Bellas are all around so maybe they know," Stacie said. "I'll get the champagne ready."

"Thanks, Stace," Beca said and went to find Chloe.

All the Bellas greeted her when she found them. CR thought she saw Chloe heading towards the rest room a few minutes ago. Beca thanked her and headed that way. She stopped for a second and double checked the ring. She was good to go.

She looked at the line for the ladies room but didn't see Chloe. She asked one of the girls if they had seen a hot redhead and she said yeah and pointed to a hallway that led to the back. "She must be going out to get some air," Beca thought.

She headed down the darkened hallway and was just about to turn the corner when she heard Chloe's voice. She peeked around the corner and Chloe was there; with Tom. She turned and started to walk away but stopped. "Take a breath. Chloe and the rest of the Bellas are always telling me that I am always quick to run away from scenes that turn out to be something totally different than what I think they are. Maybe this isn't what it seems; they were sort of friends and maybe they were just talking."

She took a deep breath after convincing herself to return and as she turned the corner she saw Chloe and Tom kissing. She watched in disbelief, hoping that Chloe was going to push Tom away, to tell him she had a girlfriend, to slap him in the face for kissing her. But that's not what happened. Stacie did say she was really drunk; she had to give Chloe the benefit of the doubt. After all, this is the woman she loved and wanted to marry. She was upset and hurt; she could overlook the kiss; it doesn't mean anything. She was ready to step forward so Chloe could see her when Chloe said, "Come on Tom, fuck me already." It was even worse than she had originally imagined.

Beca stormed through the mass of bodies trying to make her way out of the club. Stacie was pouring the champagne to celebrate, when Amy started yelling, "Hey, Shawshank! Where are you going?"

Stacie looked up and saw Beca just as she was heading out the door. "What the hell?," she said, looking at Amy.

"This doesn't look good," Amy said as she grabbed Stacie and headed for the door. They hurried outside and looked for the brunette but didn't see her.

"What the hell happened? When she came in she was all smiles and had a sparkle in her eye!," Stacie asked.

"I don't know but I've never seen that look on her face before. From where I was standing she looked broken," said Amy.

 **The next few chapters will be the 5 days after "Chloe Effed Up." Tell me what you think. And although it breaks my heart, this will not be a BeChloe endgame. I still love ya Chloe!**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Again, WOW! I am overwhelmed and thankful for all the reviews, faves, and follows. I didn't know the can of worms I was opening by making Chloe the bad Bella. I am finishing this up in 4 chapters (this one plus 3 more) because I want to have everything done before graduation, which based on an earlier chapter is on Wednesday. I will skip over Sunday and do a small recap on what "happened" in the Chapter for Monday. Thanks for sticking with me and let me know what you think. Love you awesone nerds!_**

 _Saturday - The Day After Chloe Effed Up_

It was 1:00 pm and the Bellas, and some of the Trebles, had gathered at Aubrey and Chloe's apartment and they were exhausted. They had been searching for Beca since the early hours of the morning. They couldn't find her. Her father had not heard from her; none of the Bellas had head from her; not even Jesse, her best friend, had heard anything from her. She was totally off the grid.

Some were dozing, others were talking quietly, and all were waiting for the food that some had gone to pick up for the group. Chloe had not come out of her room. She knew that everyone hated her for she had done. But she also knew that no one could hate her as much as she hated herself.

She felt like she didn't have any more tears to shed. She just laid on her bed staring at the ceiling. There was soft knock on the door, and thinking it was Aubrey, she said, "Come on in, Brey."

"It's not Aubrey," said Fat Amy. "Can I still come in?"

Chloe sat up on the bed and said, "Sure."

Amy came in and went over and sat on the edge of the bed by Chloe. They just looked at each other for a moment before Amy spoke.

"I'm sorry about the slap earlier," Amy said quietly.

"I deserved it and worse," Chloe replied.

"Yes, you did," Amy said. "But I'm still sorry about doing it."

"Thanks for that," Chloe said. She swallowed hard and said, "Please don't hate me! I know what I did was terrible but I don't want to lose my friends and family over this. I'm so, so sorry, to put everyone through this."

Amy softly smiled and said, "I don't hate you, Chloe. I hate what you did, and who you did it to. We are all just so worried about where she is and what she's doing. We're also worried about you. We are a family and we will somehow get through this; we just don't know if you two will."

Chloe did have more tears and they slowly slid down her face. "Thank you, Amy," Chloe whispered. "I appreciate you talking to me. None of the other girls seem to want to be in the same room with me."

Amy hugged Chloe and said, "Just give them some time. I think they all feel the same way I do, they just need to process it."

Amy leaned back and wiped the tears from Chloe's face. "Why don't you go clean yourself up a bit, Red. Food should be here soon and it would be nice if you came out and ate with us."

Chloe smiled at the use of the nickname. She knew things were okay with her and Amy and she felt a bit better. "Okay. Just let me know when the food gets here and I'll come out."

Amy left and Chloe hurried across the hall to splash some cold water on her face. As she was coming out the door she ran into Jesse. She couldn't look at him. Jesse stared at her for a moment before he finally spoke. "I hate what you did, especially since it hurt Beca. I hate that we don't know where she is or if she is even okay. I hate feeling helpless," Jesse told Chloe. He put his hand under her chin and made her look at him and said, "I hate all that, but I don't hate you."

Chloe choked out a sob and Jesse pulled her into a hug. He held her while she cried. He held her until she couldn't cry anymore. He kissed the top of her head and let her go.

Jesse went back to the living room and found Aubrey. He hugged her close and kissed. "I think I'm going to head over the Residual Heat studios and see if she is there. Or to see if anyone has seen her since yesterday."

"That's a good idea," Aubrey told him. "Maybe you should take Amy and Stacie with you. I need to stay here and keep an eye on Chloe."

"Okay," Jesse said. "We'll go after everyone has had time to eat something." He gave Aubrey another quick kiss and went to talk to Amy and Stacie.

The guys came back with food. Aubrey went to see if Chloe wanted something to eat. Chloe got up and decided to face everyone and went into the living room. She was wringing her hands and playing with the ring on her thumb.

"Come on, Red. Get something before the vultures eat it all," Amy said.

"Yeah, girl. I grabbed your favorite so you'd better come and get it while you can," CR said with a small smile.

Chloe took the food and smiled her thanks to CR. She sat down and looked around the room. Most of the occupants gave her a nod when she caught their eye. She knew it would take some time, but she also knew that things would be okay with the Bellas, her second family. She glanced over at Stacie who glared back at her. Well, things were okay with almost all the Bella girls.

After everyone had finished eating, Aubrey stood up and said, "Jesse, Amy, and Stacie are going to go over to the Residual Heat offices to see if Beca is there or if anyone has seen her. I think the rest of you should search campus again to see if she may have returned. Chloe and I will stay here in case she turns up looking for Chloe."

"Check in regularly and if we haven't found out anything by 8:00 pm, I say we stop for the night and everyone get some rest," Aubrey continued. "I know we're all worried but most of you also have to get ready for graduation."

Everyone agreed and slowly made their way out of the apartment. Beca wasn't at the studio. Beca wasn't at any of the places at Barden that were checked and re-checked. The searchers headed home and fell into their beds. Most of them asleep by the time their heads hit their pillows. They were exhausted.

Jesse went back to Aubrey's after dropping Stacie and Amy at the Bella House. Chloe was back in her room. Jesse and Aubrey changed and crawled into bed. Jesse was laying on his back with Aubrey's head on his shoulder.

"I know she's okay," Jesse said. "We just need to find her for our own peace of mind."

"Do you think she left?," Aubrey asked. "Got on a plane and flew to LA or something."

"If we were talking about Beca from 3 years ago, I'd say yes," Jesse replied. "But today's Beca? No. I think she's still close by somewhere."

They settled down and went to sleep. Tomorrow the search would begin again.

 **I meant to address this earlier, but there was a comment about Amy slapping Chloe. I did it that way because it was the least expected and most surprising choice between her and Stacie. I felt that Aubrey might have yelled at Chloe she would have wanted to be there for her best friend, so she wouldn't slap Chloe.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**One guest reviewer from the last chapter was not happy because they thought I was letting Chloe off too easy. These people are family and family forgives and is there for you. At least that's how it is in my family, so I'm writing from my own experience. Thank you.**_

 _Monday - Three Days After Chloe Effed Up_

After spending most of Sunday morning searching places that had been searched several times, the gang met up at the diner near Chloe and Aubrey's place. After everyone was settled and food orders had been placed, Aubrey looked at the group, noticing the worry and exhaustion on everyone's face.

She finally spoke up and said, "Look everyone, I think after we eat we should all take the afternoon and try to relax a little. I know most of you are leaving after graduation and need to pack up your stuff. Why don't you take this afternoon to do that and we'll meet back up tomorrow Monday morning, say at 9:00 am, to regroup and figure out our next plan of action," Aubrey said.

Graduation was on Wednesday so everyone agreed since most of them had plans to leave on Thursday or Friday. Aubrey and Chloe had to pack up as well. Chloe was heading home to Florida to spend time with her family before she started her internship at LA Medical Center. She knew she was going to have to spend that time looking for place to live once she got to LA. She and Beca had planned to live together but she knew that wasn't going to happen now.

Monday at 9:00 am saw everyone back at the apartment, somewhat refreshed and ready to keep looking for Beca. Everyone chatted amongst themselves but quieted when Aubrey and Chloe stepped into the living room.

Chloe looked around the room. "I, um, wanted to thank everyone for being here for Beca. I know that I fucked up royally and that this is all happening because of me," she said softly. She cleared her throat and continued, "I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I do want to say that I'm sorry. There was so much going on in my head and I just let my own stupidity override my common sense. I know there's no excuse to justify what I did, but I do hope you can find it in your hearts to not hate me for it, and down the road maybe forgive me."

Chloe sat down, not daring to look at anyone. Aubrey rubbed her back and Chloe shot her a small smile.

Amy was the first to speak up. "It's like I already told you, Red. I hate what you did and who you did it to, but I don't hate you."

CR chimed in with, "Chloe, it's going to take a lot to get past this. Right now, I agree with what Amy said. BUT, I'm holding my final judgement until I see how Beca is. If she is fucked up or has done something to hurt herself, I will hate you and never forgive you."

Most of the others in the room just sat there, not sure how to respond. They all hated what Chloe did, but weren't sure about actually hating Chloe. And to forgive her was going to take a lot of work.

"Fair enough," said Chloe.

Stacie stood and said, "Chloe, can I talk to you?"

Chloe sighed and said, "Sure." She led Stacie to her room.

"First off, I do hate you, but I'm also worried about you," Stacie started. "Beca has become one of my best friends and what you did was selfish, reckless, and immature. You only thought of yourself and didn't consider the consequences."

Stacie was pacing back and forth and Chloe stood by the door. "This type of thing is not like you. You are always so sure about you and Beca and I can't understand why this happened. Why the uncertainty now? You always drink quite a bit but you never get as drunk as you were Friday night. So, why this time? Why that night? I know that whatever you say will never be a good enough, but I still want to hear it."

Chloe put her hand to her forehead. She was trying to figure out how to put into words what she wanted to say. "I know it's not enough but I am sorry, Stacie. I'm sorry for doing this to Beca. I'm sorry that you hate me," Chloe said. She took a breath. "I got lost inside my own head. I mean, everything was going great. I was going to be an intern at LA Medical Center, Beca and I are, um, were moving in together in LA, we were in a good place and happy. Then she started avoiding me, staying late in the studio, not staying over, we weren't having sex, we weren't talking. I was taken back to all those times she did that and ran away from me. I was worried that she was rethinking us being together in LA. And then when she didn't show up for the graduation party, I started drinking anything and everything I could get my hands on. I got really drunk and I just lost myself. I made myself believe that we were over, that she didn't want me anymore, and she didn't have the guts to tell me. And then Tom showed up. He wanted me. It felt good to be wanted in that moment. And you know the rest. I wasn't thinking straight and feel like shit but that's it. That's why we are where we are now, because I'm a chickenshit and didn't talk to Beca about my fears. We're at this point because I was afraid of losing Beca," Chloe said.

"That's bullshit. Even if she did leave, she always came back to you. But I think you should definitely plan on losing her for good now," Stacie said. She moved to stand directly in front of Chloe and said, "A part of me will probably always hate you for what you did to Beca. I will deal with that in my own time. But, just be warned, I won't be this nice if she comes back broken and becomes the Beca from freshman year. That's when nice leaves and you'll have to deal with the angry me."

Chloe just stood there, not saying a word. Stacie brushed past her and went back to the living room. Chloe pulled herself together before rejoining the others.

Aubrey took charge again and divided everyone into groups. She gave each group a section of the campus to search. She also said they should check some of the coffee shops and eating places and ask if anyone has seen Beca. They all know that if she's close she will need to eat and get her coffee fix.

Chloe and Aubrey sat at the small dining table drinking hot tea. "How are you holding up?," Aubrey asked Chloe.

"I'm not. I hate myself for hurting her, and by association, hurting everyone else," Chloe replied. "I'm numb. I'm worried. You know how she used to go to her dark place and not take care of herself. I just need to know that she's okay. I need her to not hate me. I hate myself, the Bellas hate me, especially Stacie, but I don't think I can handle it if Beca hates me, too."

"Beca's come a long way in the last 3 years. The two of you have complemented each other and have rubbed off on each other. You're more sarcastic and have the "Beca smirk" down pat," Aubrey said with a chuckle. "She's more open and doesn't over think things as much as she used to. She's matured in so many ways. I think she just needed to process things on her own. She is hurting for sure. Every one of us knows how she feels about cheating since her dad cheated on her mom. Remember how mad she got at Stacie when she was seeing that guy and she knew he had a girlfriend. She didn't hate her for it. She didn't speak to her for a while, but she forgave Stacie and she is now one of Beca's best friends," Aubrey said. She sighed and continued. 'I'm sure she's okay. I believe this. I also am pretty sure that Beca is incapable of hating you. I don't want to sugar coat it but I don't think your relationship will still be intact when she comes back. I think you need to be ready for that."

Chloe knew what Aubrey said was true. She starting crying and put her head on Aubrey's shoulder. Aubrey's phone pinged with a text message. She looked at it and said, "CR just sent out a group text. Beca was seen at that coffee shop on the other side of campus last Friday but nobody has seen her since. That's all they have so far."

The rest of the day went the same as the days before. No Beca yet, everyone tired and worried. They ordered dinner and after everyone had eaten, they all left for their beds to be ready to start up again tomorrow.

Jesse stayed behind to spend the night with Aubrey. He and Aubrey were sitting around making small talk. Chloe just sat there staring at the wall, occasionally wiping away a tear, lost in her thoughts. Jesse's phone pinged with a text message. He looked at his phone and sat up. "It's from Beca," he said.


	8. Chapter 8

_Tuesday - Four Days After Chloe Effed Up_

All the Bellas and Jesse sat around Aubrey's apartment, excited to finally see Beca and make sure she was okay. Jesse received a text from Beca the night before saying she was okay and wanted to everyone to meet her at Chloe and Aubrey's around 11:00 a.m. so she could talk to all of them.

Everyone was sitting quietly with their own thoughts. They all jumped when there was a knock at the door. Everyone waited and watched as Aubrey went to open the door.

"Posen," Beca said.

"Mitchell," Aubrey said.

They both stood there for a few seconds until Aubrey grabbed the shorter woman and pulled her into a tight hug. "You promised you wouldn't ever hide from us," Aubrey whispered.

"Sorry about that, but I had to," Beca said.

They broke apart and Aubrey move aside to allow Beca to enter. Everyone ran to Beca saying how they missed her and were glad she was back. They were surprised that Beca looked so composed. They were expecting to see the closed off Fresman Beca. Everyone finally broke away from Beca. Beca sees Chloe standing away from the group and gave her a small smile. She could see several emotions cross Chloe's face, knowing she was feeling some of the same emotions herself.

"Chlo, can we talk?" Beca asked.

Chloe, not trusting herself to speak, merely nodded and headed for her room, expecting Beca would follow.

Beca started to follow Chloe, but stopped and turned around. "I'm not sure how long this will take us but I would appreciate it if you guys could stick around. Maybe we could order some pizza cause I'm starving" she said to the room at large.

Everyone nodded and she headed to Chloe's room. She lightly tapped on the door and walked in. Chloe stood there not knowing what to do. Beca walked over to Chloe and pulled her into a hug. Chloe sobbed and grabbed hold of Beca like she never wanted to let her go.

Beca whispered, "I think we should sit down for this."

Chloe nodded and reluctantly pulled away. She wiped her eyes and turned to go sit on the bed. Beca moved the desk chair a little closer to the bed and sat down.

"Let me start by saying I'm sorry for hiding away the past couple of days. I just needed time to think and didn't want any distractions. I was at my dad's and told him not to let anyone know I was there, no matter who asked," Beca said. "I also have a lot to say and need you to just listen and then we can talk. Can you do that?"

Chloe nodded.

"Okay, first, I don't want to be harsh but we are over," Beca started. Chloe let out a sob and looked down at her lap. She expected it but it still hurt to hear Beca actually say the words out loud.

Beca continued, "We are over as girlfriends. While at my dad's I thought of all the reasons I should hate you. I think I did hate you to some small extent. I hate that you cheated; I hate that it was with Tom; I even hated the Bellas because if they hadn't had that graduation party, you wouldn't have been in the club and none of this would have happened. I even hated myself for hating everything and everyone. It took me a while, but I finally realized that no matter how much I wanted to, I was truly incapable of actually hating you." Beca paused and took a breath. "So, yes we are over and I can't be your girlfriend any more, but I do want us to be friends. I can't not have you in my life."

Chloe couldn't help herself and jumped up and wrapped herself in Beca's arms. She sobbed while hugging Beca. She had expected Beca to hate her and want her out of her life forever. She was happy that Beca still wanted her to be a part of her life, even if it was just as friends. "Thank you," Chloe said.

Beca patted her back and then pushed back slightly. "Could you go sit back down, please?," Beca said quietly. Chloe moved off of Beca and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I haven't forgiven you yet, but that will come in time. I also know that I won't forget because in my mind it is the ultimate betrayal. I know that's harsh, but that's how I feel. I don't," Beca sighs. "I don't trust you, Chloe. I believed that you, of all people, would never cheat on me, and now that you have, I don't know that it wouldn't happen again. Again, I know this is harsh, but I want you to know what what this did to me. I need you to know how I got where I am now."

Chloe sat quietly crying and listened. She wanted to refute everything Beca was saying, but knew that she couldn't.

"I can't say I'm sorry enough, Beca," Chloe said. "I want to tell you what was on mind that led me to do, to, you know. It's not an excuse, but maybe a little bit of an explanation for how I threw all common sense out the window and thought being with Tom was the answer."

"There is no need for any of that. I don't want or need it because as far as I'm concerned there is no explanation or reason good enough for cheating," Beca said holding up her hand to stop Chloe. "What I need, no, what we need is to move past this, to move on and live our lives the best way we can."

Chloe took a deep breath and said with a small smile, "Look who's being all adult like."

Beca chuckled, "Yeah, who would have thunk it." She got serious again and told Chloe, "I meant it when I said we can be friends, but I have to tell you I don't see it being anything more than that. I don't trust you with my heart, but I do trust you with my friendship. Do you think you can handle us being nothing more than friends?"

"Yes. I will do anything as long as you are still a part of my life," Chloe quickly responded.

"Good. Now that I've had to whole break up speech with my girlfriend, I kind of need my best friend now," she said as a tear ran down her cheek.

Chloe wiped her eyes and face, looked at Beca and said, "I'm all ears."

Beca wiped her own tears away and said, "My girlfriend of 3 years cheated on me so I broke up with her. Now I'm sad."

Chloe grabbed Beca's hands and dragged her over to sit next to her on the bed. She put her arm around Beca's shoulder, givine her a hug. She brushed back Beca's hair and kissed her on top of her head before laying Beca's head on her shoulder and said, "You did the right thing."

They sat like that for a few minutes. Beca lifted her head, wiped her eyes, and looked around. "I see you've packed up most of your stuff. I hate to be mean, but you know we won't be living together in LA. I'll do my best to help you find a decent place before you get there in July," she told Chloe. "I meant what I said about being friends. Plus, neither one of us will know anyone so we have to stick together."

She looked at Beca. "Yeah, I kind of figured living together would be off the table. I had already planned to start looking while I was in Florida with my folks."

"If you find anything that looks interesting, let me know. I can go check it out for you, " Beca said. "It's the leasat I can do. I can't have my best friend living in some sketchy area just because that's all she can afford. Plus it'll have to be somewhat close to me so we'll be able to hang out from time to time."

"Thank you, Beca. You're the best friend I could ever hope for," Chloe said hugging Beca.

There was a soft knock at the door. Aubrey opened it and seeing the hug, raised an eyebrow at the two girls. "Looks like things are going well in here," she said. They both nodded. "Pizza's here. Do you want to come out or do you want me to bring some in here for you?," she asked.

Beca spoke up and said, "We'll come out. I asked everyone to stick around so I could talk to them and I think we're done here for now."

Aubrey simply nodded her head and left.

Beca hugged Chloe once more and wiped some of her own tears away. She stood up, held out her hand, and said, "Shall we?" 

This chapter was getting too long so I'm cutting it off here and will continue it in the next chapter. I want to thank everyone who reviewed, commented, and made suggestions for this story. It was hard to write but I feel pretty good about it. I hope you do too.


	9. Chapter 9

**_This is it. The final chapter. I hope I did it justice and people like the way I ended it. Thanks again for the reviews. I did read them all and may not have gone the way some wanted me to, but I went with my heart. Happy reading._**

 _Tuesday - Four Days After Chloe Effed Up (continued)_

Beca and Chloe made their way into the living room. Jesse walked over to Beca and pulled her into a hug. "I missed you," was all Jesse said.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Beca said and then looked around the room to see everyone looking at her. "Can we eat first and then talk?," Beca asked.

Everyone agreed and started grabbing the pizza and getting drinks. There was little talk as everyone ate.

Beca finally cleared her throat and said, "First off, I want to apologize for being incommunicado for the past few days. I really needed to get my head on straight and gather my thoughts before I addressed the situation. I was hurt and angry and knew that I would lash out and say things I may have meant in the moment but didn't really mean. I was at my dad's the entire time. I asked him to lie to anyone who came there looking for me and tell them he hadn't seen me. I thought long and hard about everything - me and Chloe as a couple, our relationship with each other, and our relationship with you guys. I cried a lot of tears and screamed a lot. I hated everything - myself, Chloe, Tom, the contract with Residual Heat, moving to LA, even the Bellas for having the graduation party. Everything."

She glanced over at Chloe. Chloe gave her a small smile and nodded for her to continue.

"After going though the hating everyone phase, I sacked up and decided to be an adult. I knew that I couldn't continue my relationship with Chloe because the one thing I knew that would break us up was someone cheating," Beca said. "I don't hate Chloe and I don't want any of you to hate her either. She's human, she screwed up. Hate what she did but don't hate her. She's still Chloe."

"That's pretty much been the theme around here," Aubrey cut in. "We all pretty much agreed that we hated that she cheated, and since you are doing well and came back to us in one piece, we couldn't hate her."

Everyone nodded in agreement and sent smiles of encouragement to Chloe. Chloe was thankful to them all and especially to Beca for standing up for her. She didn't think that she could cry any more, but again, she found herself wiping away tears.

Beca smiled and said, "Chloe and I talked and have come to an understanding. I'm sure it's not a surprise to anyone after everything that was said, but we broke up. What may surprise you is that we have agreed to remain friends," Beca said. "I am in a good place so don't worry about me. I've grown over the past few years and won't be going back to my dark place." She smiled and said, "This means there is no more BeChloe-"

"*cough* Bhloe *cough*," said Fat Amy. Everyone chuckled at the blonde Aussie.

"As I was saying," Beca laughed. "We are no longer BeChloe, we are just simply Beca and Chloe."

Everyone knew that Beca was being sincere. Some of them watched Chloe as Beca spoke. They could see the sadness in her eyes but they could also see that she was resigned to the break up and just being friends.

"I've also decided to leave for LA the day aftet graduation," Beca continued.

"Why!?", exclaimed Stacie. "You were supposed to stay until next week."

Beca stood up and went over to Stacie. She knelt down in front of the woman and said, "Stace, I know we had plans, and parties that I didn't want to go to, but I just feel like it would be best for me. I can get my house set up, and learn my way around before I actually have to start my new job. If you want, you can come with me and help me set up the house. You know I'm no good at decorating and stuff." Beca leaned in conspiratually and sad in a loud whisper so everyone could hear, "I would wait and ask Chloe to help but I'm afraid there would be way too much pink involved. Please save me from that."

"Hey," Chloe exclaimed. Everyone laughed.

Stacie just looked at her and said, "Fine. But if Chloe so much as tries to change anything when she gets out there, I'll be on the first plane to LA and I will kick her ass." The look she gave Chloe, let Chloe know she wasn't really talking about decorating.

"We definitely do not want that to happen, so I promise, no trying to change anything," Chloe said letting Stacie know she got the message loud and cleaer. Stacie may still hate her a little but Chloe believed they would be fine in time.

Everyone smiled. They all knew that things had changed a lot but they also knew their family was still together.

Beca continued talking with Stacie, making plans for Stacie to come to LA. Chloe started chatting with CR and CR asked, "When do you leave for LA?"

Chloe responded, "I'm actually going home to Florida until late July. I don't start my intern rotations until September, so I plan to fly out to LA at the end of July so I have at least a month to get situated and learn my way around. So, are you heading back to Maine?"

"Yeah," CR said. "My dad is sick so I'm going back home to help out my mom."

"I'm sorry to hear about your dad. I hope things work out for the best with him," Chloe said.

"Thanks," said CR. She was about to say more when Jesse stood up to get everyone's attention.

"Aubrey could you come over here for a minute?," Jesse asked, holding out his hand to her.

"What's going on?," she asked.

"I was going to do this at graduation tomorrow but since everyone important to us is basically in this room, I decided now was a good time," Jesse said.

"Jesse?," Aubrey asked tears in her eyes.

Jesse continued to hold her hand and dropped down to one knee. Aubrey gasped and everyone else looked on with smiles.

"Aubrey, I love you. When I think about my future, I always picture you standing beside me. Will you give me my perfect, predictable movie ending and marry me?" Jesse asked. He held up a ring and said, "Well? What do you say?"

"Yes, yes, yes!," Aubrey answered.

Chloe looked at Beca and they both had tears in their eyes. They both were thinking that if things had happened differently, that would've been them. They smiled and looked away wiping their eyes. Beca grabbed Chloe's hand and gave it a squeeze to let Chloe know things were going to be okay. They then went over to congratulate their best friends on their engagement. 

**I know that most of you wanted there to be a Steca or Mitchsen endgame (as long as it wasn't bechloe) but I coudn't see Beca jumping into something with another of the Bellas, or anyone else for that matter, so soon after breaking up with "girlfriend" Chloe. Also, a lot of you didn't think that Beca and the Bellas should forgive Chloe, but I just couldn't see that happening. The main reason I went this way was to show how Beca has grown and changed. Most stories have Beca being the same Beca all the time - dark, brooding, closed off. I think most people change for the better when they have a support system and friends like the Bellas. This story could have gone so many ways but my heart just wasn't in it to make Beca or the Bellas hate Chloe or to have them not be friends. I mean, come on, she's still Chloe Freaking Beale and the Bellas will always have each other's backs, no matter what.**

 **I was going to offer up an alternate ending with a BeChloe endgame, but I feel good ending it here because it leaves an opening for a BeChloe, or even a Steca, endgame; I'm going to leave it to you, my faithful readers, to use your imagination and create you own happy endgme. Sorry to all the Mitchsen shippers; I'm more of a Jaubrey fan. I have to follow my heart on these matters.**


End file.
